ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidnapped (Reboot)
Kidnapped is the 5th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot In the town, it seems like an average day. Brandon and Coco are seen walking down the sidewalk. Brandon: ARGH! Coco: What's the matter with you? Brandon: Nothing. It's just so boring today. Coco: What do you mean? Brandon: There's nothing around to do. Maybe I should go Freezefire and see how much fun I can have. Coco: And start a forest fire? Brandon: Bah! I can put it out later. Coco: Just you can stop fires in the forest. Brandon: Yeah. Yeah. I know about that fire wolf from the commercials. Coco: How about we play some video games at my place? Brandon: Do you have the new one? Coco: Who wouldn't have it? Both: The super, awesome Mega Fighter TT7 Plus! The two of them high five each other. Coco: It's like the best game ever. Brandon: No, dude, it IS the best game ever. With sharp graphics, stunning game play and bonus content. Coco: You really memorized the back of the box? Brandon: I was bored that day. Hey, wanna pick up some juice? I'll pay for it. The two walk into a store on the corner of the block with a shade of orange with the words JUICE SHACK labeled above the door. Inside of the establishment, the seats are seen on both sides of the store while the ordering line and counter is in the middle. Brandon and Coco walk over to the line which is quite short. Coco: I dunno. I was thinking of getting a soda. Brandon: And miss out on the awesome mixing flavors? (points to sign) Apple, Orange, Grape, Mango, Pineapple, Tropical, Berry and euch... Carrot. Come on, what could possibly go wrong? The bell to the door is heard and boots are seen walking into the store. Voice: Alright, everyone. Brandon and Coco turn around and see a small group of robbers standing in the doorway. Robber: THIS IS A STICK UP! Theme Song Plays The robbers are seen going to the counter with their blasters. Coco: I knew this was a bad idea. Brandon, quietly: Sh! This is obviously a great time to go hero. Coco, quietly: In front of all these people? Brandon, quietly: Relax. They're looking at the guys with the blasters not the kid with the watch. It's Hero Time. Brandon stands up and activates the Omnitrix. He's about to slap the face plate down when the sirens of the police are heard in the distance approaching. The head robber turns around and looks surprised. Head Robber: Crud! It's the cops! Robber 2: What do we do? Head Robber: Grab what you can and get out. The rest of the robbers grab a bunch of stuff from behind the counter and throw them into their bags. The head robbers empties out the cash register and dumps the money into his bag. The group head out and bump into Brandon. Brandon is shoved into the wall and the column of the Omnitrix hits it and gets jammed causing an electric feedback. Brandon: Hey! Head Robber: Stay down, kid. The robbers exit the establishment and see the police cars approaching in the distance. Robber 3: They're too close. Head Robber: We can still make it back to the warehouse. Grab a hostage so we can gain some distance. Robber 2: You got it, boss. The second robber runs back into the establishment and sees Brandon checking out the Omnitrix. The robber then grabs him and backs out of the establishment with him. Brandon: Hey! Let me go! Robber 2: Quiet, kid! The robber then throws him into the back of their van and locks the doors behind them. The robber group gets in the van and takes off. The police cars chase after them. The Head Robber, driving, looks at the car mirror at the car's side and sees the cruisers gaining up on them. Head Robber: Earl, get rid of 'em. Earl (Robber 2): You got it, boss. Earl reels down his passenger window and looks out of the window holding a blaster and fires at the police car approaching. The tire is then shot and explodes causing the car to skid out and flip over. Earl smiles and retreats back into the van. Earl: Taken care of. Head Robber: Good. We're almost there. The van continues driving off. Back at the Juice Shack, Coco is seen leaving the establishment while the officers sort things out. He looks out a bit concerned. Later on, the van enters a warehouse in a area with a series of warehouses. The back doors of the van open up and the robbers pull out Brandon. Head Robber: A kid? You took a kid? Earl: But you said anyone, boss. Head Robber: Use your head, genius. He's gonna freak out and give us trouble. Kids don't follow rules. Tie him up and lock him in that storage unit over there. Earl: You got it, boss. Brandon: You won't get away with this! Head Robber: Ha! Check this kid out. Thinks he's some type of a hero. Lock him up. Two robbers take him away while the others deal with what they stole. Tied up, Brandon is thrown into the storage unit. Robber 3: Now you stay quiet. They close the doors. Brandon struggles and tries to get to the door. In the warehouse, the head robber is checking out his blaster while the other robbers are sorting out the money and stuff they stole. Robber 6: Boss! We've got some cruisers pulling into the area. Head Robber: Just act casual. With any luck, they'll pass by. You and Ted watch the kid. I don't wanna have to shut him up myself. Robber 6: You got it. Meanwhile in the storage unit, Brandon manages to get his hanker chief, which was over his mouth, off. Brandon: I gotta get out of here! Come on Omnitrix. Don't fail me now. Brandon struggles some more and manages to activate the Omnitrix. Brandon: Yes! Now let's go Ro-Warasaur. Brandon leans on the Omnitrix column and it pushes down. Brandon goes through a transformation. The Omnitrix begins to grow orange fur and the fur crawls up Brandon's arm. His face is then covered with the fur and green eyes. Wildpup then appears, barking for a voice. A green flash is seen coming from the storage unit on the outside. The sixth robber and Ted, the fifth, are seen approaching it. Ted: How come we have to watch the kid? Robber 6: Because the boss said so. Relax, Ted, he's just a kid. A bang is heard against the unit's door. Ted: What was that?! Robber 6: He's probably got his arm free or something. Maybe he's hungry. Ted, leaning against the unit's door: Hey, kid. If you shut up, you might just get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Okay? No response. Ted: I think he's settling dow- The unit door then smashes down on top of Ted and Wildpup jumps out. Robber 6: Ah! A rapid dog! Robber 6 runs away but Wildpup tackles him. The other robbers start to notice this and go to assist the other robber. Head Robber: What the-? How'd that thing get in here? Robber 4: I've got it. Robber 4 goes for Wildpup but Wildpup performs a sonic bark which knocks Robber 6 unconscious and throws Robber 4 back. Wildpup then attempts to make a break for it. The head robber then pulls out his blaster and shoots Wildpup. Wildpup then gets shocked and falls over. Head Robber: And that's how you put a dog down. A police car is seen outside of the criminal warehouse. Officer: Did you hear all that noise? Officer 2: Yeah. Sounded like some dog thing. Officer: It's probably some vet stuff. Come on. If we don't stop those crooks, we're in some serious trouble. The officers get in their car and take off. Meanwhile, Robber 4 throws Wildpup, who is tied up, into another storage unit and locks the doors. The Omnitrix symbol then flashes red and beeps. Wildpup transforms back into Brandon. Brandon, waking up: Ugh... That's was a bummer... Meanwhile in town, Coco is looking at a map. Coco, to himself: Come on, Brandon... You've gotta be around here somewhere. Coco folds up the map and looks around. He then sees a flyer. He looks at it and it shows off available warehouse rentals in the nearby area. Coco: Bingo... A car horn is heard. Coco turns around and sees a truck with its back door left down. Coco then sneaks over to it and hops into the back and closes the door up. Coco then hides under a blanket and the trunk takes off. Later on, in the warehouse, Brandon is fiddling with the Omnitrix. Brandon: Gah! This thing must have jammed when that jerk pushed into me. Maybe I can fix it. The Omnitrix then fades from red to green and a notification is heard that its ready for use. Brandon: Great! Back in action. Let's go Brandon activates the Omnitrix and the column comes up. He twists it at the base a bit and then slaps down the face plate. He transforms into new alien, Slime Shot. Slime Shot, looking at self: Oh great... I get booger breath rather than fire guy. But... Slime Shot slips through the ropes and reforms. Slime Shot: I'm made out of slime... I guess he's worth a shot. Slime Shot looks around and sees a ventilation shaft. His eyes then narrow down. Shortly later, in the vents, Slime Shot is seen traveling through them. Slime Shot: Left here. Right there. Past the seventh storage unit. And um... (stops at a two way vent) Hm... Ennie, Meenie, Miney Moe (points at the right vent) Works for me. Slime Shot goes into the right vent and slips through the vent and spills onto the fourth robber who just entered the bathroom. Robber 4: Gah! What the-! Slime Shot: I knew I should have taken a left turn at passage opening. Slime Shot forms his "arm" around the robber's arm and forces him to reach for the vent and open it which causes a lot of straining pain on the robber. When the vent opens, Slime Shot's bones fall out and onto the floor. Slime Shot then releases himself from the robber's body and reforms around the bones. He then punches the robber in the face and knocks him out. Another robber enters the bathroom. Robber 3: Hey man. Are you alrigh-? Whoa... Slime Shot turns around. Robber 3 paniacs and grabs a plunger. He then sees that Slime Shot is close to the toilet. He then throws the plunger and it hits the flush lever causing the toilet to flush. Slime Shot then turns around and looks at the toilet. Robber 3 then pushes Slime Shot into it causing him to get flushed along. On the way down, Slime Shot stretches his arm out and grabs the robber causing the robber to go down with him but bang his head hard on the toilet rim; knocking him out. Slime Shot is then flushed and moves along the pipelines. He is then flushed out into the basement of the warehouse from a broken pipe. Slime Shot reforms and steps out of the puddle. Slime Shot: Never been flushed before. I'll try not to do again... ever. The Omnitrix symbol then starts to beep and flashes red. Slime Shot transforms back into Brandon. Meanwhile, upstairs, the Head Robber and Earl enter the bathroom and see the two robbers knocked out. Earl: What could have done this? That dog? Head Robber: That kid probably got here. I knew he would cause trouble. His parents probably gave him Kung-Fu lessons or something. Come on, we'll storm him out. Outside of the warehouse, the same police car is seen. Officer: You sure this isn't the place? Officer 2: Yeah. It cant be. Smells like some weird acidic materials. Officer: Should we call bio-hazard squad? Officer 2: Maybe after we find these criminals. Come on. The officers get into their car and drive off. Earl: What was that? Head Robber: It's called a close call and a successful getaway. Cops are off our tail and we get to do whatever we want to this kid. Earl: What are you going to do? Head Robber: (shows blaster and hints to baseball bat in the background) I'm going to put the hurt on him. Meanwhile, a truck is seen passing the warehouse area. Coco then hops off and sticks the landing. He gets up and looks ahead to see a series of warehouses. Coco: (Sighs) This just got a lot harder than it should be. Coco runs ahead towards the warehouses. Back at the criminal warehouse, Brandon is seen climbing up the stairs from the basement. He looks both ways and sneaks away. He then heads towards the warehouse door. Head Robber, from behind: Going somewhere? Brandon turns around and looks surprised to see the Head Robber and Earl behind him. Earl: You've been a real pain in our side, kid. Head Robber: I'm gonna teach you not to mess with Rob the robber. Brandon: Wait. Your name is Rob and you're a robber? Did your parents want you to grow up stealing banks? Rob (Head Robber): Shut up! Rob is a good name for any individual. I'm only doing it for the feel. Earl: That's deep, boss. Rob: Shut up, Earl. (to Brandon) And as for you- Brandon activates the Omnitrix but Rob grabs him and slams him against the wall. The column of the Omnitrix hits the wall as well and gets un-jammed causing some electric feedback. Brandon, noticing this: Looks like its payback time. Brandon slaps down the face plate and transforms into Freezefire. The two robbers step back. Freezefire: Finally, an alien that I wanted. Looks like I'm going to teach you two not to mess with Freezefire. Freezefire shoots a fireball at the two robbers who then trip over and dodge getting hit. The fireball then impacts with the other side of the warehouse causing it burn up that side of the warehouse and blow out all of the windows with a fiery blast. Freezefire: Whoopsie. Earl grabs a fire extinguisher and uses it on Freezefire who backs up and blocks it from hitting him. Freezefire then uses an ice blast which freezes the foam. He then bursts out of the ice. Earl backs up and trips over the extinguisher that he dropped earlier and hits his head on the floor; knocking him out. Rob is seen backing into a corner. Freezefire: Nobody likes being hostage. Freezefire charges a fiery punch and punches at Rob. He then pulls his fist back showing that he didn't actually hit him but the wall beside him. Police sirens are then heard approaching from the distance. Freezefire: But nobody likes getting burned either. Later, the police arrest the robber group. Officer: So it was this warehouse the whole time. Officer 2: I told you. The officer looks at the second one with an annoyed expression. Brandon and Coco are then seen at the sidelines. Coco: So what was it like? Being kidnapped. Brandon: Awful and I never want to do it again. Coco: But I don't get it. You have the power to transform into 10 aliens and you couldn't even break out of a Human warehouse with six robbers. Brandon: Um... The watch jammed. Trust me I would have been out of there. Besides, I think I made progress anyways. Coco: Whatever you say. So, we still up for video games? Brandon: Sure thing. Just you pay for the juice next time. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Juice Shack Employee (First Appearance) *Police Officers *Civilians Villains *Robber Group (First Appearance) **Rob **Earl **Rob 3 **Rob 4 **Ted **Rob 6 Aliens Used *Wildpup (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Ro-Warasaur) *Slime Shot (First Appearance) (Accidental Transformation) *Freezefire Trivia *The Juice Shack and Slime Shot makes their first appearance. *Unlike the original episode and like the other rebooted episodes, Coco is in this episode. *Unlike the original episode, Freezefire makes an appearance rather than Heatblast. **However, despite not appearing, Heatblast is mentioned by Slime Shot in this episode. *This is the first episode in which the Omnitrix gets jammed or malfunctions. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1